1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production instructing apparatus which instructs feeding of materials, half finished products and the like required for production, and more particularly to a production instructing apparatus designed to produce products in proper quantities in compliance with a received order under the producing capacity thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A producer makes a producing plan on the basis of contents of an order. Actually, it is detected before production of products whether or not the stock or half finished products can supplement the received order, and then a feeding plan is built only for the products falling short of supply, so that the material, half finished products and the like are fed to the producing apparatus according to the feeding plan.
By the way, according to the above-mentioned procedure, it disadvantageously takes quite a long time after the receipt of an order by a producer before the products are actually supplied. In addition, since there is a fear that the feeding quantity for products is miscalculated, this leads to an enormous instruction of the feeding quantity. When the feeding quantity is smaller than expected, it causes a delay of delivery, and when larger, it results in the unrequired stock.
Moreover, when the feeding plan is made, as the producing capacity of the producing apparatus which varies according to the producing state is not taken into consideration, sometimes products may not be completed on the expected date in spite of the actual feeding of materials, etc. if the producing capacity at that time is insufficient.
Even when the feeding plan is made according to a certain order of products, there may be a case where the delivery date of products of another order is earlier than this. Therefore, it is difficult to judge when the feeding dates of the respective products should be set. It is hard alike to instruct definitely the feeding priority of the products in each order.